


It's Okay

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Uncle/Niece relationship, nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang’s world has been turned upside down. The person she called her mother is not only dead but revealed not to be her birth mother. Her father is in his room most days and her younger sister is far to small to help. Only one person can help her. Her Uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a long time now. While we do not know much of Qrow I think he and Yang are close since taiyang shut down someone had to be there while he was like that. I also came up with the idea from TLK2 We are one oddly enough. Enjoy.

Fishes of all different colors and sizes swim around in the crystal clear lake. Most stay away from the feet that have dipped into the water. Some curious to the invader swim up to them. A few nibble on the small toes. Normally the tickling feeling of fish biting her makes Yang burst into laughter. But not today. Instead she stares blankly at the water animals moving about in the lake. Her feet mindless move back and forth while her hand aimlessly spins circles in the water with a stick. The young is lost in her own mind.

Nothing can seem to bring Yang out of her trance. She lost her mother twice back to back. The woman for the past five years she believed to be the mother that gave birth to her disappeared while on a mission. Yang had held out hope that Summer would come back like she always does. But she didn’t. Yang overheard her father talking with someone over the phone that Summer’s body had been found. That is when the blonde learn that the woman she looked up to was not her real mother. Summer took Yang in when she was just a newborn, after her own mother left for reasons no one would tell her. She lost Summer twice to death and the revelation they were not related. And what about her ‘real’ mother? Yang feels nothing for her. Right now, she feels nothing at all.

A yellow leaf lands on the water. Ripples form small waves and distort the reflection. Yang cannot recognize herself in the rips of waters. Even without the ripples Yang doesn’t know who she is anymore. She is not the daughter of Summer Rose. She can’t call herself the daughter of the mother who gave birth to her since she has no idea who she is. Her father is of no help. Having lost both his lover Yang’s father, Taiyang, has shut down and locked himself in his room. Yang’s little sister is far too young to seek help or comfort with. Ruby still does not fully grasp what is going on. There is only one other person who Yang can possibly seek out. However, after her stunt at trying to find her birthmother that nearly lead to her and Ruby’s death Yang has not spoken with him since. But she needs him right now. The only person she feel left to talk with is…

“Yang?” A deep voice says.

Yang turns her head. Her Uncle Qrow stands feet away. His black hair is disheveled as always. Yang wonders sometimes if her Uncle ever brushes it. Yang can see that there is a lack of sleep in his red eyes. Along with it Yang sees something else. Sympathy.

Yang says nothings as she turns back around. Sounds of leaves crunching and the creaking of wood of the dock Yang sits on grows till her Uncle takes a seat beside her. He takes off his boots and socks before sticking his feet in the water. For a few minutes he sits alone in silence with his niece. After some time Qrow grabs a stick that lays near him and joins Yang in pushing it through the water.

“So, you did not come in for lunch.” He finally speaks. Yang says nothing. “Ruby was wondering where you were. She wanted to know if you were okay and why you are acting so weird.” Still the blonde says nothing.

Qrow sighs and runs his hair though his dark hair. What can bring his usually happy-go-lucky niece back to her old self? He wish Taiyang would snap out of his depression and help but Qrow knows he can’t force his brother-in-law to do that. He wishes Summer was still around. She always knew what would work on her daughters when they were sad. But who he misses the most is his sister, Raven. Yang’s birth mother. Even he does truly know why she left. She told him something but not everything. Maybe she could help somehow. But all he has left of her is stories.

An idea comes to Qrow. He remembers that Yang loves stories and that always puts a smile on her face. Carefully Qrow puts his hands under Yang’s arms, picks her up, and sets her on his lap. Yang looks at her uncle.

“Let me tell you a story. There once was a little girl who had a relatively normal family. She had a mother, a father, and even a little sister that she absolutely adored. She also had a handsome uncle that lived with her.” A large smile comes over Qrow’s face. He hears Yang giggle. He is starting to break through. “She grew up happy with her family. But then something happened. One day her mother never came back. The little girl was sad but she kept a smile on her face for her father, sister, and uncle.

“That was not the end of it. Her father, heartbroken about the loss of his wife, started to shut down. He slipped one day and told his daughter a secret he and the uncle where going to tell her when she was older. That she had another mother, the one that gave birth to her. The young girl’s world was turned upside down. Her father was not there a lot, the woman who she thought gave birth to her was forever gone, and the woman she never meant that was her birth mother no one knew where she was.”

Qrow looks down at his niece. Yang’s lilac eyes are bright as she listens. He continues. “The girl was upset. She did a dangerous thing that nearly got not only herself but her sister killed. Thankfully her uncle saved them just in time.

“Now even with all that going on the girl kept on smiling even though she was hurting on the inside. She wanted to make sure that everyone else was okay. Though she could not hide her sadness from everyone. The young girl became more quiet and distant, even spending time away from her family so she can be alone. What the little girl either did not know or could not understand is that it was okay not to smile. It was okay to cry and let someone try to make her happy. So her uncle deiced to come and say ‘It’s okay to cry and be sad Yang. I got you.”

Yang blinks. Suddenly she sniff and buries her face in Qrow’s shirt. Her uncle hugs her tightly as his niece cries for the first time since everything started. Qrow stays quiet as he rubs Yang’s back. His shirt soon becomes wet with salty tears and snot. Soon Yang pushes way from her Uncle. She sniff a few times and uses her arm as a tissue you.

“Hold on Yang.” Qrow pulls out a tissue from his pocket. Yang blows her nose with it. “Better?” Yang nods. “I am really proud of you Yang. You are so young and have been through _so_ much but you have been able to keep smiling. You have helped out around the house and have helped your father and I care for Ruby. That is more than we can ask for. That is more than Summer can ask for. You would make her oh so proud.” Qrow takes Yang’s chin in his hand. “You are so much like her Yang. Never forget that she may not have been the mother that gave birth to you but she was the mother that raised and took care of you. She loved you with all her heart.”

Yang wipes away the rest of her tears. “Thank you Uncle Qrow.”

Qrow smiles. “Anything for you my little dragon. We want to come back in the house and help Ruby and I cook. Your little sister would love if you made those cookies she loves. How does that sound. Or do you want to sit out here for a little while longer?”

“I’ll come in and make some cookies.” Yang smiles.


End file.
